The Sickness
by unknown01
Summary: MinakoxHaruka. Minako gets sick on vacation. the only problem is, it refuses to go away. Haruka is willing to do anything for her love. But will she go so far as to sacrifice something? R


**Authors Note: **character not mine duh. This is my first rukaxmina story. Hope you guys like it.

Minako sat on the window sill that over looked the promenade. She felt the ground shifting back and forth. Her stomach revolted against her but she refused to eat anything. There were still ten days left on this cruise ship. Minako thought that a vacation on the seas would calm her head. But boy was she wrong. It was only day three and the blonde was already sick to her stomach. She placed her head against the cool glass that curved outward. She watched the other cruisers walking through the mall like area, buying food and other nick knacks. Soft classical music filled the air. The sick blonde carefully stood up and made her way to the bed she was sharing with her roommate. Her head softly hit the pillow and Minako fell into a light sleep.

Somewhere out in the promenade, in a small café-like area, another blonde, a little taller than Minako, was sitting and eating a slice of vegetable pizza. Being on a cruise ship was like heaven to her. It was only ten AM and she had eaten nearly everything she saw. The short haired blonde looked around her and noticed that everyone was with someone else. She was the only one who was alone.

Back in the room, Minako laid in bed listening to the still classical music that seemed to be getting louder and louder. She wished there was a way to turn it off and just fall asleep with complete silence.

There was a soft knock on the door and a light voice that was barely audible. But due to Minako's amazing spy hearing, she heard just fine. "You awake? I left my key in the room." Minako was a little annoyed that her rommie had forgotten the key. But she smiled slightly knowing that she would no longer be alone. The tired girl stood up and walked over to the door. She grabbed the golden handle and pulled the thick, heavy door open. "Thanks Minako." There she stood; Minako's pride and joy. "How are you feeling?"

Minako walked only centimeters forward and laid her head on the other's chest. "I feel like my head is splitting in two, Ruka." She nuzzled lightly into the warm fabric of the shirt. "I'm so glad you're back. I can't drown out the sounds of the music."

Haruka looked down at the other worried. "Let's get you into bed, ok? I'll make you some tea." The taller woman helped her friend back into the large room and settled her gently back on the bed. "Try and sleep." She walked over to the coffee pot that was provided in the suite and made hot water.

Minako watched the other and smiled. "Haruka, can you come here a minute, please?" Haruka nodded and walked over. She sat at the edge of the bed and stroked the others hair. "I know I'm sick, but will you? Please?" Haruka smiled and leant down and kissed Minako gently on the lips. "Thank you Ruka."

The coffee pot let off a light ding which in turn caused Minako to flinch from the sound. "Oww, that hurt."

Haruka turned off the machine and handed Minako the cup of tea. "We will be docked tomorrow. Do you want me to book a flight home?"

The sick girl looked up feeling guilty. "But, what about the cruise? This is our time together and it's your time off of work."

Haruka sat at the edge of the bed and lightly touched her lover's face. "I'd rather be home with you well then on this cruise with you sick. Tomorrow I will get us a flight home, ok?"

Minako nodded and sipped the hot liquid. She placed the cup onto the side table and laid back down. "Will you rest with me?" The wind senshi smiled and crawled into the bed with her love goddess. "Thank you Ruka." Minako closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Haruka watched the small girl in her arms sleep. She could still see the pain on her face and wished that she would get better. The tall blonde fell asleep after a few moments of silence.

The next morning, Minako woke up feeling worse. She looked up and was surprised to find that her lover was nowhere in sight. "Ruka…?" She sat up and got a sharp pain in her head. "Oh man." The senshi of love put her head back down and crawled into a ball wishing that Haruka could make all the pains go away.

The door flew open and the wind senshi burst in. She saw Minako curled up and walked to her. She placed her hands underneath her lover. Haruka scooped her into her arms and Minako wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. "We're going home love. Just rest on me for now." The smaller girl nodded and held on tight.

Once off the ship, Haruka quick walked to a cab that had been packed with their things. Minako looked around. "So this is New York City."

Haruka sat the younger blonde into the cab and told the cabby to go to Newark airport. When they arrived, they got out and were escorted to a private jet that Haruka's racing team owned.

"Oh, Ruka, you shouldn't have done this." Minako carefully climbed the metal steps and walked into the plane. "I feel even worse now."

Haruka frowned and pulled her girlfriend into a gentle hug. "I just wanted some alone time with you. That's all. But if you want to wait ten hours for the next flight home…"

"No." Minako interrupted. "No, I want to go home now." Haruka nodded and haled Minako into a reclining seat.

"get some rest love bug." The love goddess smiled and closed her eyes. The wind senshi walked to the cockpit and told the pilot to leave. When they were in the air and leveled off, Haruka walked around the jet. She looked at the sleeping Minako and wished that there was more she could do. _I'll have to make a doctors appointment for her when we get back._

Hours later, they had finally arrived home. Minako had slept the entire fifteen hours. Poor Haruka had been bored to death without her love to talk to. She gently tapped the sleeping girl on the shoulder. "Wake up love. We're home."

Minako's eyes opened slightly and she held up her arms to her lover. "Ruka, I feel worse than before." She frowned even after Haruka had picked her up into her strong, warming arms.

**Hope you liked it. I'm not going to post the second chapter till I know that people want more. Please no massive flames. Ill take constructive criticism. Let me know how it is. Thanks. **


End file.
